Shoelaces
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: Sometimes Bebe absolutely loved her shoe obsession. One-shot.


**A/N: Lol I hope you like this.I'm trying to be good at writting with a pairing that not many people use lol. I hope it's working.**  
**Anyway, it's Twebe, the maddest haired couple ever lol!**

**I have started working on a Twebe multichap, but I'm thinking of waiting until I've at least half finished it before submiting anything so that I'm not in a big rush to the meantime I do have a few more one shot ideas that I will totally write it if you liked this one.**

**Hope you like.**

**I do not own South Park.**

* * *

Bebe had a problem, a problem which -for the third time that week- had landed her in afterschool detention. The wild, blond haired girl couldn't help it, shoes were her biggest weakness - her Achilles heel. So she simply couldn't help the fact that -instead of paying attention in class- she'd spend all of her lessons watching peoples feet. Bebe was intrigued, fascinated even, in finding out what type of shoe each person wore.

Because Bebe had a theory, a theory that you could tell a lot about someone's character by what they put on their feet. To her shoes were not just material to protect feet from injuries, cold temperatures and wet surfaces. She knew that each shoe had an individual shape, style, colour, size, fastening method and finish and that everyone had different ways of picking their shoes.

Take Craig Tucker for example, Craig liked to wear plain, black sneakers, and he liked to wear them loose. To the untrained eye this went perfectly well with the rest of his couldn't-care-less, tough guy appearence, but Bebe saw past that. Bebe could plainly see how well kept Craig's shoes were, she could see how, eventhough the laces looked like they had been haphazardly thrown on, each lace was always in a certain place, it was well organized chaos. He may have looked like a tough guy to everyone else, but Bebe knew that he was just trying way too hard to seem like a tough guy, and that he actually cared more about things than he let on.

Then there was her best friend Wendy. A first glance at her purple, stiletto heeled boots would tell you that she was into fashion and liked to be on trend. However Bebe could see the tell tale sign, the fact that the heels were just a little too high for her. Wendy liked to act like she knew what she was doing, when in reality she was just as vulnerable, lost and confused as everyone else is inside.

It was a common pattern between the teens of South Park, pretending to be what they're not. Bebe found it extremely fascinating to try and figure out if her classmates were exactly who they said they were. Unfortunately her teacher couldn't appreciate her vast knowledge of footwear, saying that if she spent as much time focusing on her schoolwork, she wouldn't be failing.

Bebe strolled out of detention, pushing a strand of unruly blond hair out of her face as she let out a defeated sigh. "Hey Bebe," a familiar, way too confident voice called. "Wait up!"

She tried not to flinch when Clyde's arm slipped around her shoulder "What's up Clyde?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"I was just wondering," he stated. "If you weren't doing anything on Saturday, then maybe we could hang out."

"Sorry," Bebe replied. "I'm really busy with all of this extra work I have to catch up on, and if I fail again my parents are gonna take away my cell phone and internet privelleges so..." she lied, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Sure, she did have a lot to catch up on, but if she could pick up information quickly. Like Kyle had told her many times in their lunch time tutoring sessions, her problem wasn't that she was dull, she just had such a short attention span.

Such a short attention span it seems, that she didn't even notice that Clyde had said goodbye and was making his way towards the exit until she saw his worn out sneakers dissappearing from veiw. "Why would someone who has constant access to shoes wear such tatty old sneakers?" she thought out loud. In her opinion it just showed that Clyde really didn't care that much. Kenny had worn shoes too, but he had no other choice, and at least he'd attempted to make them look presentable. Clyde just couldn't be bothered. Did Bebe really want to be with someone who never took anything seriously? She thought not.

Her thoughts of Clyde and his disgusting, sweaty, old sneakers were interrupted, however, when she heard a yell of. "ACK! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" and whirled around to see a very frustrated Tweek sitting with his back against the lockers and shooting a pleading look at his shoelaces, as if they would tie themselves if they felt sorry enough for him.

Bebe couldn't help but giggle slightly. He might have been slightly odd, but there were moments when the twitchy, blond was actually quite cute. Also she'd always thought they had a mutual understanding of what it's like to have untameable, mad, blond hair, so at least they had one thing in common. "Need help with those?" Bebe asked, strolling over to where Tweek was sitting.

As soon as he caught sight of Bebe, Tweek jumped -more than usual anyways. Was Bebe Stephens -a member of the opposite sex, heck, a human being even- actually talking to him? It was almost too much for him to handle."Oh Jesus! Nnngh- uh, it's o-ok Bebe. I can m-manage. You don't have to h-"

"It's ok," Bebe smiled. "I used to love tying shoelaces," she stated, kneeling down at Tweek's level and beggining to tie his laces. "I would untie mine just so I could retie them again. It kept me busy for hours," she chuckled. "That was back when I used to wear sneakers," she sighed.

"I think I -gah- remember that," Tweek replied shakily, trying desperately not to forget to breathe as nerves continued to wash over him. "You used t-to put stickers all over them to make them look prettier."

Bebe looked up from her task, a little surprised that Tweek could recall so much information, that was ages ago, way before the whole 'list' incident. "Y-yeah I did," she nodded, mentally kicking herself for the stammer. What the hell was up with that?

An awkward silence enveloped the teens as Bebe went back to her task, concentrating on Tweek's shoes properly for the first time. She'd never really paid attention to Tweek before, thinking that she already had it all worked out. She thought that it would be plain, boring, probably brown shoes, the paranoid blond not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. What she saw however were shiny, black high tops with green stripes along the sides. On closer inspection she noticed that he'd scrawled his name along one of the green stripes on each shoe in black ink, she imagined this was because he was paranoid about them being stolen, but they added a certain personal flair all the same. She was surprised at first, but she soon realised that they did suit Tweek: a little odd, but weirdly quirky and unique.

"Bebe?" Tweek asked, cutting through the silence and causing Bebe to glance up into those big, hypnotising, coffee coloured eyes of his.

"Yeah?" she whispered, not knowing why exactly she'd lowered her voice, but feeling that anything above a whisper would ruin whatever it was between them. A moment? With Tweek? Surely not... but then again, what else could it possibly be? Bebe was pretty sure that during a 'moment' people shared that same half bewildered-half nervous look that they were currently sharing. Ok so Tweek's gaze was probably more half twitchy-half hysterically panicked, but Bebe knew it was on the same wavelength.

"I -nngh- do it too," Tweek answered with a slight blush.

"What?" Bebe questioned, wondering what the hell Tweek was talking about.

"Y-you think that different shoes can show -ack- different personalities," he stated.

This caused Bebe's eyes to widen "How do you-"

"You stare at people's feet all the time," Tweek explained. "It's ok," he assured her when she looked away sheepishly. "At first I thought y-you were plotting to steal everyone's shoes, but then I -nngh- recognised the look. It's the same look I get when I'm trying to figure out what people drink." Tweek's blush darkened considerably. "I think you can tell people's -gah- personalities by what they like to drink."

Bebe smilled warmly, maybe they had more in common than they thought. "Really?" she asked. "What about me?"

Tweek paused to clear the jumbled mess of thoughts that had recently cluttered his brain. Bebe had finished tying his shoelaces, so why was she still there? Why hadn't she gone home? Was he better at talking to people than he thought? Was she waiting for the perfect moment to murder him and hide the body? Was all of this some weird, twisted daydream? Had his dangerously high caffeine intake finally gotten to him and started giving him hallucinations? The list of theories and worries was endless, but if this was all real he seemed to be doing a good job of speaking for once so he decided to continue.

"W-well, I know you don't drink coffee," he stated. "So I'm guessing either hot chocolate or -ack- tea."

Bebe nodded "I can't drink coffee, it gives me headaches," she stated. "Hot chocolate is too sweet, so I usually drink tea." She usually wouldn't admit that though because she didn't want people to link her in with that French kid who used to live there... Pip, that's the one. What happened to that kid anyways? She hadn't seen him in years.

"Well then I would say that y-you're different. You try to follow the crowd and be popular, but there's a side to you that many people don't see. You don't let people know the r-real you because you don't want them to think that you're -gah- weird," he replied, a slight look of worry passing over his features as he realised that she could take offense to his analysis.

To his surprise she just let out a small chuckle "That's pretty accurate," she stated. "You can tell all of that from the fact that I drink tea?" she asked, Tweek nodded. "I'm impressed." She took a long look at him, her ocean blue eyes scanning over his features, before laughing again.

"W-what?" Tweek asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"We're pretty similar," Bebe answered.

This caused the blond boy to frown and tilt his head in confusion "Nngh- how?"

"Think about it," Bebe said. "We both have weird obsessions, we're both pretty odd, even if I'm not so open about it, and we both have completely uncontrolable hair," she giggled, leaning forwards to ruffle Tweek's hair on the last part.

"H-hey! Don't mess with the hair!" Tweek laughed, reaching up to attempt to move her hands away. "It took me ages to -gah- create this look!" he joked.

"Yeah? Like what? Five seconds?" Bebe grinned, continuing her assault on his wild, golden locks.

"W-whatever, you're just jealous because my 'bed head' look is better than yours!" Tweek giggled.

Their laughter was cut short, however, when his hands finally wrapped around Bebe's thin wrists. As soon as their skin made contact a weird sensation washed over the teens, causing their breath to hitch in their throats as they instantly halted their previous activities. They found themselves unable to look away from each other, blue and brown orbs locked in a silent staring contest, only now realising how close they'd gotten. It was like someone had suddenly activated some sort of magnet, a magnet that forbid them to move away from each other. The same invisible magnet that caused Bebe to lower her arms as she slowly and tentatively leaned forwards some more, not wanting to rush and scare Tweek.

In her mind it was going to be an epic, romantic kiss between two people that had never really stopped to consider each other in that way before. It was supposed tobe the kind of kiss that made the world melt away and time stop for a few seconds. The firework enducing, earth shattering kind of kiss that made other people wish they had something like that. However, in reality Bebe freaked out, she internally panicked about being rejected, she was so worried about Tweek running away and being too scared to talk to her ever again.

For this reason, Bebe only found herself able to momentarily close the gap. She placed a quick, gentle kiss on his lips. The soft skin of her lips only touching his for a few seconds before she swiftly pulled away, both of them blushing furiously as they stared down at the floor, waiting for one of them to break the silence that was only slightly uncomfortable. The kiss hadn't actually been that bad, it might not have been 'epic' exactly, but they both still felt the butterfly-like excitement at this new 'thing' between them, whatever it was.

"B-Bebe?" Tweek said, finally managing to force himself to look at her.

"Yeah Tweek?" Bebe answered, slowly but surely moving her own gaze from the floor.

"Thanks for -nngh- tying my shoelaces," he mumbled with a shy smile, the perfect shade of crimson still evident on his cheeks.

Bebe smilled back at him, a warm smile that revealed her straight, white teeth. "Anytime Tweek," she replied happily.

Sometimes Bebe absolutely loved her shoe obsession.


End file.
